The New Class
by Mystic-Gem04
Summary: Clara, a girl born in the north-side of Boston, got a unknown letter to tell her to go to an address for a chance to use her special...skills to us. Little did she know it would that it would be more then just a simple job.


I remember it like it was yesterday, I was needing yet another full-time job from just getting fired from my previous job that very morning. Of course I still had my…. _night job_...but i rarely ever get a good enough pay to get me by. That's when getting the mail I saw a letter with a big red stamp on the seal of the cream colored envelope. I was confused at first before I opened the envelope, the first thing I saw was big red letters spelling out 'Accepted' which just made me want to read it all. Moral of the letter, I was somehow noticed for my skills we can say and was told to have an opportunity for a job that showed my special...skills, it also had an address with bold words might i add saying to come alone and tell no one about the location. Curiosity got the best of me and i decided to go, and that's where i am now. In front of big metal, wooden building in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but the clothes on my body and the a worn out duffel bag that was swung over my shoulder, with a gloved hand i reached my hand up and knocked on the big metal boor. I waited for answer, then i heard a strong voice yelling at me "Who are you at what are you doing here maggot?!"they screamed. I flinched slowly putting a hand over my ear, "ok ow,"i said glaring at the speaker. I heard some mumbling, but i was able to make out a Boston accent saying "is that a chick?", I grit my teeth 'so it's gonna be this kinda job' i thought rolling my eyes. "I was told to come from this letter i got saying i got accepted for my skills? Also to answer your question yes i am girl, i ain't no chick"I said before the door opened. There was no one at the door so i just shrugged it off and walked in, i was looking around the old, slightly dust covered house before bumping into someone. I took a step backwards to see who i bumped into, only to see a tall thin man with Aussie hat and shades "ay there sheila, you the new recruit?"they said, with a thick Australian accent. "Um yes?My names Clara"i said confused why he called me a 'recruit'. "Nice to meetcha Clara, i'm the sniper here"he said. "Follow me to meet the others"he said turning and started walking. "Excuse me the letter i got didn't give me much information and i'm wondering what this place it"I asked sniper. "Well looky here, we're a group of mercenaries that were hired just like you, we were hired to fight against those sickening blu's,"he told me. That's when i got why it told me about my special skills, "you must be here cause you're a mercenary like all us here"Sniper said looking at me, all i did was continue walking till we got to a room that looked like a kitchen, people were either standing or sitting down. The first one to come up was a man with a construction helmet and goggles, "Howdy their lass, i'm the engineer here but some call me Engie"He said giving my hand a gentle shake, i could tell he was from down south from his accent i couldn't help, but smile from. The next was guy with a eye patch over on eye and a bottle of what i think is beer in his hand, his walking was messy 'must be drunk' i thought, "aye their i'm demoman"he slurred, 'yep drunk' i thought, he had a Scottish accent. Next a tall buffy man came up and gently cupped my hand in his own giant hand, "hi little girl me heavy weapons guy, they call me heavy"he said kindly Russian lased in his words. A guy with a red suit and mask covering his face came up, he gently took my gloved hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "Bonjour madame, i am spy."He said kindly with a french accent. I didn't expect for a...thing came up to me, they were wearing a full rubber suit and a mask covering his face, he was covered head to toe. "Hmm hpm me pmh"they said? Taking my hand and shaking it happily. "That's pyro"Engie told me. "Hello zar i'm ze medic, it's a pleasure to meet you"a man with a white lab coat and red gloves said with a German accent. I felt heavy footsteps shaking the ground slightly as a tall broad man same up in a military way, a helmet covering his eyes, he saluted me "hello there recruit i'm the shoulder and leader of the group"he said almost yelling at me. Lastly a thin lean man that had a baseball hat on,that was about the same height as me, came walking up, he smirked "yo i'm Scout pleasure to meet you, sweet chick's"he said with a smirk. I grit my teeth and clutched my fist. "Don' . 's"i growled. He got the clue and took a step back his hands up "wow wow easy now i didn't mean it"he said hastily. I calmed down and smiled, "Zo which class are you?"Medic asked. "Assassin"I said a evil smirk on my face.


End file.
